Emma Bessho
エマ | romaji_name = Bessho Ema | nicknames = Ghost Girl (ゴーストガール Gōsuto Gāru) | age = | gender = Female | deck = Altergeist | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = Yuna Kamakura | other_names = }} Emma Bessho ( エマ, Bessho Ema) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. When Dueling in LINK VRAINS, she is known as Ghost Girl. Design Appearance Emma is a tall young woman with fair skin. She has long pink hair with lavender bangs and pink eyes. She also wear reddish-pink lipstick. She wears a violet outfit with a pink t-shirt underneath with purple strip going across her body and a black belt at the waistline. She also wears a black choker and black and purple boots and sports a black fingerless gloves on both of her hands. As Ghost Girl, Emma's bangs, eyes, and part of her hair change from lavender and pink to gray. She wears a black mask that covers the lower half of her face. Personality She is shown to be a mercenary Duelist/hacker for hire. She is cunning, devious and skilled as shown when she trapped Playmaker. She also appears to have a interest in Playmaker. Abilities Emma is a very skilled hacker and has the ability to turn the entirety of LINK VRAINS into a trap. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS While riding her motorcycle, Emma met up with Akira Zaizen, who requested her help in finding information about Playmaker, who had become a popular figure in the city. She agreed as she was also interested in him. Emma was again seen in LINK VRAINS observing the duel between Playmaker and Blue Angel. She was present in the hospital when Akira learned of his sister, Aoi Zaizen's condition. At some point, Emma was hired by SOL Technologies and reported to them about Aoi being Blue Angel. She later met with him to discuss trapping Playmaker. Akira was also aware that Emma worked for other people. Emma then masqueraded as Blue Angel and successfully lured Playmaker to LINK VRAINS. He confronted her knowing that she was deceiving him, she then proceeded to trap him and witnessed Akira's interrogation and torture of Playmaker. She was then surprised by the appearance of Revolver and his ability to control Data Storms. Per Akira's orders, Ghost Girl went after Revolver and Playmaker with a camera to film their Duel. She was intrigued at how Playmaker performed three Link Summons at once, and was shocked at Revolver's power to summon a Data Storm and "Topologic Bomber Dragon". As Revolver and Playmaker went inside the Data Storm, Ghost Girl was unable to enter it, and her camera stopped recording. Ghost Girl admitted she could log out of the LINK VRAINS to create a program to enter the Data Storm, but she would not be able to return to the network. To find more about how Yusaku was doing, Shoichi created a path for Ghost Girl to enter the Data Storm. Ghost Girl was intrigued, seeing Playmaker had an ally they never knew about. She went through the path, wishing she could discuss more about this program. Nevertheless, after arriving inside the Data Storm, Ghost Girl watched Revolver and Playmaker's Duel, with her cameras recording it. Deck Emma uses an "Altergeist" Deck. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters